1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a cattle locking apparatus and more particularly to cattle locking apparatus capable of actuation by the cattle without the intervention of an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various types of cattle locking apparatus are disclosed in the prior art, but insofar as is known such apparatus does not enable the individual animal to itself initiate the locking action.